Robert of Franken, Prince Consort of the North
Robert Knýtling of Franken ' ''("Robert the Protestant" or "Robert the Wise") (1529 - 1600) was the husband of '''Adeliza I, Queen of Arendaal and Empress of the North and thus the Prince Consort of Arendaal and of the Empire of the North between 1572 and his death in 1600. Robert was the younger brother of Sebastian III of Franken, first King of Franken, and grandson of Duke Nikolaus IV. His marriage to the Empress was a monumental event, not only carrying on the traditions of marriage alliances between Arendaal and Franken but also marking a powerful union between the two greatest Protestant Houses of the age. Despite the age gap, Robert and Adeliza two soon became very close. Their first child, the future Edvard III was born shortly after their wedding and a string of children quickly followed suit. There are many anecdotes about the couple displaying affection and playfulness towards each other even in public. According to contemporary reports, Robert was infatuated with his young beautiful bride from the moment of their first meeting. His easy charm, knowledge of poetry and handsome features quickly endeared him to his wife. It was only after the difficult birth of their last child nearly twenty years into their marriage, Adeliza became weary of the dangers of another pregnancy and determined not to bear more children. Robert of Franken proved an able consort for the formidable and headstrong Empress Adeliza I. Far older than his wife he was also more cautious and his counsel must be credited for sobering the young Adeliza's judgements. His correspondence to his daughters reveals a similar cautious streak in his advice on dealing with court intrigues coupled with a shrewd understanding of their dynamics. He was shrewd in his political machinations too which made him popular with the Aren people who thought him "not at all power hungry". His Protestant faith further secured his popularity with the populace. Adeliza I once remarked about her husband: "He leads me like a groom, letting the people know he has no designs to be my equal". He appears to have been generally liked by his contemporaries: "dynamic, good-natured and earnest, a suitably pious Protestant, having a lively body and a peaceful disposition." Adeliza for her part was enamoured with her husband and heartbroken upon his death. The Empress survived him by only four years. Family, Marriage and Children Prince Robert of Franken married Adeliza I of Arendaal, Empress of the North and Queen of Arendaal in 1572. Their children included: *Edvard III of Arendaal (1574 - 1623) - who succeeded his mother as ruler of Arendaal in 1604 *Alienore of Arendaal, Princess of Havenshire (b.1575) - Consort of Edwin I of Havenshire *Karolina of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar (b. 1586) - Consort of Robert I of Montelimar Siblings *Sebastian III von Franken - brother Other Royal Relations *Afred I von Franken - nephew *Gisela of Arendaal, Queen of Franken - sister-in-law (brother's wife and his wife's great-aunt) *Sven IV of Arendaal - grandson *Adela of Arendaal, Duchess of Treviso - grand daughter. Consort of Duke Ciro II and Duke Valentino II *Leonor of Arendaal, Queen of Batavie - grand daughter. Consort of the King of Batavie *Elisabet of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland - sister-in-law (wife's sister). Consort of King Ludwig VI of Eiffelland *Kristian II of Arendaal - father-in-law *Frederika of Suionia, Queen of Arendaal - mother-in-law *Adele of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - wife's aunt. Consort of Isacco V of the Talemantine Empire *Elisa of Arendaal, Queen of Anglyn - wife's aunt. Consort of Harold II of Anglyn *Helena of Franken, Queenof Arendaal - aunt and wife's great-grandmother *Antoinette of Lorraine, Queen of Arendaal - daughter-in-law *Catrina of Warre, Queen of Arendaal - daughter-in-law Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= son of Nikolaus IV of Franken |3= x |4= Duke Nikolaus IV of Franken |5= Duchess of Franken |6= x |7= x |8= Heinrich VI of Franken, Holy Germanic Emperor |9= Holy Germanic Empress |10= x |11= x |12= x |13= x |14= x |15= x |16= Heinrich V of Franken, Holy Germanic Emperor |17= Madeleine of Arendaal |18= x |19= x |20= x |21= x |22= x |23= x |24= x |25= x |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *House of Nareath *List of rulers of Franken *Knýtling *History of Franken *Empire of the North Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures Category: History of Franken Category: Empire of the North